In general, this type of filtration filter is so constituted as to pinch, with a first frame member and a second frame member, a circumference portion of a metallic mesh that filters out a filtration target object contained in a fluid (for example, see International Publication No. 2015/019889).
However, the existing filtration filter additionally needs a plurality of fixing components to hold the first frame member and the second frame member in a state of pinching the metallic mesh therebetween, thereby raising a problem that the number of components becomes large.
An object of the present invention is to provide a filtration filter capable of increasing a holding force of a first frame member and a second frame member with respect to a metallic mesh and decreasing the number of components, and a filtration filter device including the stated filtration filter, thereby solving the above-mentioned problem.